


梦呓

by Ahona_SUriel



Series: 【AC4|VR】原作向 [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 这一篇可以是原作背景里范恩疯狂中所见的一切，也可以是黑道或者随便什么AU中真实发生的缠斗，可以是梦中呓语，也可以是冰冷幻境。他们可以还是八百年前的海盗，也可以是黑社会你死我活的大佬，甚至还可以是吸血鬼这样非人生物。而我选了梦呓，我所能选择的最甜的一种可能。这也是我同时，对八百年前瑞克汉的所作所为所能给出的，最甜的解。
Relationships: "Calico" Jack Rackham/Charles Vane
Series: 【AC4|VR】原作向 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056335





	梦呓

**Author's Note:**

> 这一篇可以是原作背景里范恩疯狂中所见的一切，也可以是黑道或者随便什么AU中真实发生的缠斗，可以是梦中呓语，也可以是冰冷幻境。他们可以还是八百年前的海盗，也可以是黑社会你死我活的大佬，甚至还可以是吸血鬼这样非人生物。
> 
> 而我选了梦呓，我所能选择的最甜的一种可能。
> 
> 这也是我同时，对八百年前瑞克汉的所作所为所能给出的，最甜的解。

小心。

爱德华这样说。

蒂奇也这样说。

小心。

为什么选择他?

安妮的声音。

范恩只是笑笑，摇摇头，想说什么，最终转过头，看着醉倒在另一张桌子边上的瑞克汉。言语被浅亚麻色头发上跳动的阳光掠走，他便顺从地选择了沉默。

的确，我承认，他迷人得要命。

瑞克汉把头从桌子上抬起来，把脖子向后弯折到快要折断的角度，打着哈欠伸了个懒腰。

安妮说完这句话，走到他身边弯腰下去同瑞克汉接了个吻，抬起头的时候对范恩眨了一眨眼，嫣然一笑，扭着腰走远。

范恩也笑了一下，无奈更胜于其他，他低下头喝干了杯底最后一点烈酒，任瑞克汉不明所以地坐在原地瞧着他。

他不是个可靠的朋友，他很危险。

爱德华不止一次地提醒他，但范恩坚定地选择了瑞克汉做自己的盟友和副手。

为了自由。

他这么回答爱德华的善意。

瑞克汉比每一个人都更加自由，这一点他们每个人都承认。

正因如此，他很危险。

爱德华固执地又说了一句，但他清楚地知道，他不能说服范恩。

谁都不能。

范恩渴慕自由。

每一个人都渴慕自由，而他尤甚。

他给了瑞克汉他能给的一切。心甘情愿，只为交换在瑞克汉身边感到的那份自由。

可是到头来他还是被背叛了，被毫不留情地抛弃。

为什么？

他在自己的想象里声嘶力竭，现实是苟延残喘的低微沙哑。自被背叛的那一天起，他无数遍地问出这个问题，无数遍地得不到回应。

直到瑞克汉回到他的身边，蹲下来，跪下来。

“你总是梦想自由，查尔斯，”(You always dream of the freedom, Charles)

尖刀刺入心脏，绞索压上喉咙，枪管抵在眉间。

“我这就把它给你。(I'll show it to you)

“给你它真正的样子。”(Give it to you. As what it is)

瑞克汉跪在范恩面前，倾身贴在范恩耳边，另一只手握着范恩渐渐冰冷的手，毫不犹豫地剖出自己的心脏。鲜血淋漓地洒出来，洒在范恩手上，粘腻又冰凉。

“杰克……”

范恩感到自己的舌头僵硬了，他徒劳地睁着眼，却看不见任何。

唯有瑞克汉的气息缠绵耳畔：

“我们一起。”(We shall be together.)

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 最后瑞克汉的存在亦真亦幻，跨过时间、空间，缠绵地萦绕在范恩心上，他的血甚至也可以是凉的，只是为了渲染这种虚幻感：
> 
> 自由。
> 
> 他即是自由。
> 
> 而爱是范恩的枷锁，他自己没有意识到。


End file.
